


High wall

by bottomkuroo



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Pining, im in jackbum's hell help, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Jackson doesn't get jealous. Or at least, that's what he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this Jackbum craving, I'm so sorry if this is bad and badly written >///<
> 
> (Title inspired from I'm Young by Taehyun's solo, though I'm not sure how I came up with such a title lol)

_"There's many cool artists in JYPE, If you were girls, who would you date?"_

_"I--"_ Brian started, his eyes going into crescent and trying not to look as embarassed by his next answer as Sungjin was making him feel by already chuckling _"would date Jaebum because he has a sexy stare"_

So here's the thing: Jackson doesn't get jealous easily. He sometimes get a little possessive, and pretends to get angry when Mark or Jinyoung doesn't pay attention to him or if the two of them get too close--have you seen them? They even feed each other in front of cameras nowaday--but none of that is actual jealousy. He likes attention, he likes to be acknowledged, he like to be under the spotlight, those are all facts but he'll never feel seriously greedy about it.

So right now, as he's watching those old and recent videos from Day6, he's feeling something weird and the idea of him getting jealous over old videos is a little bit overwhelming. Still, here he is, pressing play to the next video.

Jaebum appears in the screen of one of Day6's VLive, and Sungjin greets him and stands awfully close to him. Leaders being friendly, Jaebum not using honorifics toward Sungjin, all of them laughing along with Jaebum. 

_"You guys are on VLive?"_

_"We were just about to say bye and you just came by"_ Sungjin answers, his hand on Jaebum's back and Jackson sucks at his bottom lips. _"As my phone was vibrating I didn't picked it up"_ Sungjin keeps explaining to Jaebum who nods and keep on grinning as if Sungjin was explaining to him the secrets of the universe. He knows the two of them get along--they're kinda alike, honestly. He knows that but _still_. Jaebum seems really close to him.

Jackson let go of his cellphone and stares at the ceiling of his room, sighing. Not grumpy at all.

The thing is, since Jaebum and him stopped sharing a room, they became a little bit distant. Nothing big at first, Jackson knows Jaebum very well and he knows he doesn't do it on purpose but they used to spend nights talking, and sharing a lot, and fight for the fan, and steal each other's pillow, and there was always the teasing and the touches--the touches were important to Jackson, seriously important. 

Jaebum claimed, and keeps on claiming he hates skinship. It isn't totally false, as he doesn't like to be touched by anyone, friends or not, and accepts Youngjae's because no one can say no to Youngjae. Even Jinyoung, who Jackson is pretty sure Jaebum considers as his best friend, isn't allowed to touch him that much. In the first episode of Real Got7 (which Jackson ended up watching later since he wasn't there), Mark got called out for touching his knee-- _"Seriously, Jaebum?"_ Jackson said to him as he watched it, " _aren't you being too rude?_ " to what Mark answered their leader is always rude anyway so it wasn't a big deal. Fans even pointed out when JB pushed Bambam's knee one time because it was touching his-- _who does that, really?_ But that's just how he was, and they all knew it so it didn't matter anymore, they were all understanding and Jaebum once confessed to him that he felt bad to look so cold and that he was working on it.

Jackson always liked the fact that his own touches were always accepted by his leader though. The more he was clingy, the more Jaebum started to eventually cling to him as well. It was kind of auto-satisfactory, or something along that--Jackson craved Jaebum's attention most of the time, so having him cling to him and hugging him (without Jackson having to ask him or making the first step) was something Jackson felt proud and giddy about. Since his debut, since the first time he saw Jaebum, he had this silly crush. The kind of crush you have over people you like from afar, without getting to know or talk to them. He thought he was cool, a little bit too cold sometimes, good looking, and he really liked the pair of moles over his left eye. As he got to know him, and eventually be on the same boyband as his, he got to know Jaebum's true colours and his silly crush just got a little bit bigger. No big deal, happens to everyone right?

Sharing a room for more than a year was kind of meaningful to Jackson, and impossibly great. They were so close, all the time, and Jackson was definitively Jaebum's favourite and that was even _greater_. They shared secrets, they shared clothes, they fought a lot--because let's be realistic, both have strong personalities and Jaebum is too hotheaded--and they made up afterwards a lot, always Jaebum apologizing and giving Jackson an apologetic hug. So yes, the past year was a blessing in all means. And now, they seemed to be at square one once again. It may seem like Jackson is overreacting but really, since they have their separate room and since he got sick as hell, Jaebum has being less touchy, always just looking at him or asking him if he was okay, but there was never a hug or an embrace included on those interactions.

"Jackson" Jinyoung calls with a knock on the closed door.

"You can come in, no need to actually knock--"

"What if you were, you know, _taking care of yourself?_ " the younger added as he made his way inside the messy room, "No way, I don't want to witness that." Jackson shifted on his bed, showing his greatest pout making Jinyoung roll his eyes. One day his eyes will be stock like that, Jackson could bet on that. "So?"

"So what?"

Jinyoung jumped on Jackson's bed, stretching his limbs and taking too much space of it in the other boy's opinion. "Why are you sulking?"

"Because I wanted to get your attention."

"At least it wasn't Mark's" Jinyoung whispered, making the other boy cringe and slap him. "You've being on your phone constantly, and you've being frowning so much these last few days I wonder what Jaebum did this time."

"What--it has nothing to do with Jaebum, why do you--"

"Jackson Wang, you're definitely not fooling me, or anyone. Even Bambam noticed something's being up."

"It's just--you know I like Sungjin a lot, so it has nothing to do with him, I mean, I really like him and all and along with Brian, and Jae, and Dowoon, and Wonpil, You know how much I support them and love them and I think it's kind of unfair how underrated and not promotted they are and--"

"You're rambling."

"Right. So. I was watching these videos and Jaebum is incredibly friendly with Sungjin. He even teased him, and I didn't know how close they were. That's all."

"You're jealous of Sungjin?" Jinyoung chuckled as Jackson bit his lower lip harder this time. "You know, back in our trainees days we used to share a room, the three of us. Of course Jaebum is friendly with him, they've being close since a long time ago really. Plus, they never see each other so no need to worry about those kind of things."

"Hm" Jackson said as Jinyoung sat on the edge of the bed, staring at him. "Yeah. Those are old videos, I guess."

"Really old, indeed. Why were you watching those? You know, you should talk to Jaebum and confess your love, so you could both just stop pinning over each other."

"It's a crush, Jinyoung" Jackson whined, "the same kind of crush I had over you and Mark and Namjoon and--"

"Yeah, and you got over all of us quite quickly and you're still hooked on Jaebum."

"You're a horrible friend, the worst, I actually hate you a lot, I despise you, I--" Jackson said quickly as Jinyoung laughed loudly.

"We should maybe record a new confession song and have the two of you--" Jinyoung started as a pillow was thrown in his face.

 

-

 

They've done this too many times. The same routine in each radio interview, in every ASC, in almost every interview abroad. They've done it so many times Jackson can't really recall all his answers. So it shouldn't surprise him that the question would pop out once again.

" _What is your dream date if you are in a relationship? Beside eating instant noodles together by the Han River in "Hard Carry", what else would you like to do and with whom?_ " That was the question asked, and for some reasons, Jackson thought he would be picked. Just because, you know, this past year Jaebum hasn't left his side at all, and they've being quite close right? So he just assumed he would be the one picked, since he's load of fun to be with (at least, that's what they all tell him). 

"Do you like someone who's glamorous?" he teased, raising his hand, making Jaebum laugh and almost blush in embarassment. 

" _Mark._ "

Mark.

_Mark._

For the first time, Jackson felt jealous of Mark stealing his non-existent place in Jaebum's list of dating possibilities. The only thing he hoped was that he didn't look as disappointed as he felt when it'll stream--if he's lucky enough, people will think he was just wanted to be picked because he wanted attention.

 

-

 

Jackson saw the video when it streamed live. He saw it because it was two of the members doing the LieV, and it was nothing more than a coincidence if Jaebum was the one doing it along with Youngjae. 

Even if he assisted the streaming, even if he heard it by his own ears, even if he noticed Jaebum's small smile and Youngjae's teasing laugh, he still couldn't totally believe it. The words were still echoing in his mind. Jaebum calls him princess.

He called him that a couple of time. The first time, Jackson thought he was being sarcastic, mocking him or something. But then, he said it again while he was acting cute for food, and that was it. He called him that twice. _Twice_. There was never anyone around when he did though, so the fact that Youngjae knew about it was even more surprising.

He was conflicted as to be happy or to be annoyed. Of course he'd be happy, because coming from Jaebum it meant a lot. Anything coming from Jaebum seriously made him happy, destabilized him, did something to him. Jackson could hug and cling to him as many times as he wanted and it was fine but every time it was the other way around he just loses control over everything, he even gets _shy_ for fuck's sake. The whole situation still annoyed him somehow because if he seemed to still care, and if Jaebum smiles _like that_ while talking about him, why are they still avoiding each other?

Even though he wanted to pretend he didn't care, when a fan told her about the nickname at their last fan-meeting he couldn't help but to smile at her. He couldn't help himself when he called Jaebum out, thanking him for the nickname. He couldn't help the butterflies he felt in his insides, nor the grin that came after that. Even when Bambam was cringing and Yugyeom was mocking Jaebum, and Mark and Jinyoung were teasing Jackson, he couldn't help but to feel endlessly happy for the rest of their meeting. Jaebum called Jackson princess on his LieV, in front of all the fans, and each fan seemed to like it as well. Jackson couldn't be more pleased. 

Jaebum hid a smile--a shy smile, with crescent eyes--when he called him prince, and even if it shouldn't make his heart flutter, it did anyway. 

 

-

 

It was past 3am and once again, Jackson was so done with this question. Who cares who they would date if they were girls? Why is everyone obsessed over their answers?

" _I'd pick Jaebum because he has wide shoulders and a tsundere-side which is my type_ " said Youngjae eagerly and Jackson couldn't be more done. He wasn't even there--again, he wasn't there--, since he was still resting. He didn't even watch the videos back then, until a couple of fan were saying all over Twitter that " _2Jae were so cute together"_ and " _Youngjae definitely is Jaebum's favorite_ " and Jackson might be a little too sensitive but he didn't want to hear--read or whatever--that. Not when Jaebum was still so distant with him.

So he decided to watch every video they posted while he wasn't there, and every fancam about those day, and every participation they had on T.V. shows, analyzing everything with new eyes.

Jackson wasn't the jealous type, has never being until he met Im Jaebum. It wasn't even on purpose, he was just greedy for his attention, and to have his stare on him more than anyone else. He wanted to have Jaebum think the same as him, and feel the same as well--not returning his feelings, but at least feel bothered by not talking to each other as before, somehow. That's honestly all Jackson was asking for right now.

A little after, Jinyoung texted him about practice. He looked at the hour and whined as he saw it already was 5 in the morning and he didn't get to sleep at all since the last 36 hours. He should seriously take care of his health way more.

For now, he'll just blame Jaebum for disturbing his sleep, and his mind, and his heart, and everything that's being going on lately. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end this short and sweet, shall we? :3 I apologize for the many typos and grammatical errors you will encounter on this too small chapter AHA !

Jinyoung is a terrible friend.

He acts all innocent and cute on stage, sarcastic and sassy when they're on their own, but most of all he's a tease and likes to make people react and enjoys watching Jackson get jealous. No matter the stage, no matter the country, Jinyoung can be such a horrible friend.

They all kissed at least once while doing the paper-kiss game--or maybe Jackson is the only one who kissed everyone while playing because he is quite bad at it to be honest. It wasn't that surprising if even in Australia they had to play some kind of game, and no one was going to complain because no one minds about those games--even Jaebum who pretends to dislike them actually enjoys them a lot, he's not fooling anyone. It also wasn't surprising to be paired up to do them, and as they were about to play cheek-to-cheek, pairs had to be formed. Jackson insisted on Jaebum being with Jinyoung, Mark with Bambam, and Yugyeom with him. It was safe, and as much as he wanted to be with his leader, he decided it would be better to avoid him a bit.

 _Avoiding_ is a big word for what this was, really. More like avoiding to stare right at him when he danced, or acted wild, or acted cute, or looked at him, or did anything too overwhelming for Jackson's weak heart--Jackson was still doing a poor job at it, to be honest. He couldn't be quiet, or couldn't not smile at him from times to times, or couldn't not cling a bit to him, just to see the other giggle along. He also couldn't help but overreact every time the other boy did aegyo in front of him, and he couldn't help it if he was going bananas every time Jaebum grinned at him--only at him.

_Jackson was a weak man._

On stage as they were about to play cheek-to-cheek, Jaebum's eyes were blindfolded and Jackson's gaze went down to the boy's lips which got pinker because he's been bitting them too much lately--probably to torture Jackson, somehow. Jaebum was restless, squirming on his chair and holding on a grin at first. The game didn't even started when Jinyoung went to kiss Jaebum's cheek, when the older turning his head. Jackson looked away on reflex, and as he heard the crowd going crazy he thought they kissed. 

Jinyoung turned back quickly, laughing and telling Jackson how they almost kissed, the crowd still screaming. Even if Jinyoung acted all embarassed, explaining how an accident almost happened, how scared he was, Jackson knew. He knew by the smirk Jinyoung had afterwards, he knew by the way he explicitly winked at Jackson. He did it on purpose, he did it because he knew Jackson was restless these days when it came to their leader. He probably also did it to get revenge because he wasn't with Mark.

Jinyoung is a terrible _and_ a horrible friend, Jackson concludes.

 

-

 

"Jackson" Yugyeom said softly, his head resting over Jackson's shoulder. They were in the plane, their Australian tour already over--way too short. Jackson hummed in response, playing with the younger's hair. "You danced wildly, I think the fans fell for you all over again."

"I think your turned on even a couple of men" Bambam added as he was on his laptop, a smug smile on his face.

"I think _someone_ in particular couldn't stop staring at you~"

"I think Jackson danced wild and sexy to provoke that same _someone_ ~"

"I think that same _someone_  was shook~"

"He probably felt triggered~"

"I think you two should shut up" Jackson said, pushing Yugyeom away. Yugyeom giggled as he went to see what Bambam was doing, leaving a giddy and embarrassed Jackson. He turned around to see if Jaebum was anywhere near. The boy was alone at the back of the plane, playing on his phone, headphones on. Jackson's gaze was lingering on him--his hair was messily resting against his forehead, his eyes were fixed on his phone, mouth slightly opened, head tilted slightly on the side, wearing an oversized hoodie and a denim jogger. He looked great without effort, how unfair.

Jackson stood up, as he walk toward the eldest he wondered if it was a good idea and what he could actually say. He sat beside his leader, deciding to watch what Jaebum was watching since he couldn't come up with a better idea. Jaebum jumped in surprise and his eyes widened as he saw Jackson looking at his cellphone, his cheeks turning crimson. "Jackson--"

Jackson frowned, a little confused. Jaebum was watching Jackson's own performance on stage, probably from a fan who recorded his whole wild dance. Was Im Jaebum seriously watching that? Was it just a coincidence? Did a fan send it on twitter so he clicked on it? Jackson's heart was going crazy, and his stomach was feeling weird. _Amazingly weird_. He looked at Jaebum, arching his left eyebrow. "If you wanted to see me dance that badly, you could've just asked~" he teased, hoping Jaebum wouldn't notice how flushed he was and how happy he felt.

If Jaebum noticed, he didn't mention a thing. He simply grinned, as he slapped softly Jackson's shoulder, mumbling a small _shut up Jackson_. Jackson laughed loudly, resting his head over Jaebum's shoulder. "So, you're done?" Jaebum asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you done ignoring me?"

Jackson lifted his head up in disbelief, ignoring how close Jaebum's face and lips were. "I wasn't ignoring you! What--Im Jaebum, if someone was ignoring anyone, it was you!"

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was giving you space since you seemed to be avoiding being near me" Jaebum said with a small frown, now looking at Jackson eyes.

"No I--no. This is a misunderstanding, I wasn't avoiding you at first, _you_ were though. After I came back, _you_ were distant" he added, finger pointing and poking Jaebum's chest.

"What? I wasn't! I was always asking you if you were okay, and telling you to eat, and calling you out when you weren't sleeping at night, and--". Jackson stared into the void, feeling a little dumb--so he misunderstood everything, didn't he? He chuckled, looking at Jaebum's eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before both started laughing loudly, Jaebum's arm making its way around Jackson's shoulders, pulling him in closer. "How could you think I was avoiding you? Are you dumb?"

"Well it wouldn't be surprising, you always tell me to shut up and you often glare at me" Jackson complained.

"I'm joking when I do that, you know that" Jaebum added, incredulous.

"You're always so chic, I can't always read you, you know?" Jackson said, to what Jaebum rolled his eyes.

They spent most of their flight talking, watching videos, Jaebum stalking Jackson's instagram-- _"you should just make an account already instead of always taking my phone to stalk me" "shut up, Jackson"_ \--, Jaebum's hand wandering in Jackson's scalp and nape, Jackson burying his face in the crook of the older's neck to hide one of the multiple smiles he made that day. Jinyoung would probably complain later, telling him he should have confessed already or just _kissed him for God's sake_. Mark would probably agree with that, along with everyone. But for now, resting against his leader sharing laughs and smiles and touches was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, it means a lot xo let's all cheer Got7 together ~ (Youngjae is so absent in this fic, I feel sad about it :( Hope he's doing better!) 
> 
> all the love \\(*3*)/


End file.
